The Madame's School
by Hela T. Lazarus
Summary: What if the right set of event's at the right time in the right way just so happen to ruin all of Dumbledores greatest plans. What if Harry was free to make his own choices. I guess you will have to read this to find out. This will be a gen fic so don't ask about pairings cause as an adult author I won't write about a fourteen year old's love life.
1. Prologue

The Madame's School

Summary: Harry goes to a new school and I'm bad at summaries. This is my first fic so please give criticism I'm doing this to improve as an author.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot everything else is the property of their respective owner's I make no profit from this

Harry didn't really know where he was going as he walked around that night all he knew was that he wanted to be alone. He was so sick of the hypocrisy of the wizarding world and how they seemed to turn on him faster then Crabbe and Goyle could eat a cauldron cake. One minute everything was fine and the next potter stinks badges are flashing in his face. Even Ron is so caught up in being judgmental that he was forgetting that someone is most likely trying to kill his best friend again.

Even Hermione wasn't helping Harry because she didn't want to get involved in the fight between Ron and him. As a consequence of this fact even though he knew that he was facing a bloody dragon Harry had no idea about what he was going to do about it. Usually Harry would already have an answer about what to do by now because Hermione would have read every book about dragon's that the library had to offer. With that in mind Harry decided to go to the library maybe finding something about dragons would calm him enough to sleep.

Now if fate had played out the way it did in another reality Harry would have been caught by Professor Snape and lost 50 points from Gryffindor, marched back to his dorm, berated and given a week's worth of detention. However that isn't how fate is playing out this night. Because in the other reality Harry was so frustrated that he didn't bring either the marauders map or his invisibility cloak but in this reality Harry remembered to bring both. As a result everything changes because he went to the library when he was both alone and truly in need of guidance.

One of the well known but not really accounted for facts about the Hogwarts founders was the fact that they all had their own specialties and made portion's of the castle with that in mind. Godrick Gryffindor was a master warder and enchanter and so he made the sorting hat and the wards which were still some of the most powerful wards in the world today. Salazar Slytherin was a master potioneer and ritualist and so he used those to cast a ritual giving hogwarts a mild sentience over time as it absorbed the natural magic flowing through it. Helga Hufflepuff was a master healer and master herbologist and master magizoologist and her addition's excluding the great hall have been lost to time. However Rowena Ravenclaw was a master seer and master runewitch as well as someone who knew the power that lay in knowledge and the library was her masterpiece.

This is particularly important for Harry because Rowena enchanted the Library to have some of her precognizance as well as to provide those who truly needed it with the knowledge they needed to succeed. Normally the libraries enchantment could only just manage by subtly herding students to the aisle they needed to be in. However Harry was alone so Rowena's enchantment only had one target and Harry had more needs then he knew. So while Harry was busy grabbing books about dragons the library was using it's portion of hogwarts sentience to get a house elf to put books into Harry's trunk. This would change everything even if it was only discovered after Harry was returned to the Dursley's mildly traumatized by Cedric's death.

* * *

All Harry saw as he woke up with a gasp was a flash of green light. This summer with the Dursley's was the worst Harry had ever experienced, if Harry wasn't exhausted from not being able to sleep he was exhausted emotionally from coping with Cedric's death or exhausted physically from the Dursley's working him like a house elf. This type of treatment would eventually make anyone snap and decide to become stronger. So after doing about thirty push-ups Harry decided to look through his text books deciding that maybe studying them would help him get stronger.

In another reality this would just result in a sleep deprived teenager reading frantically for a few hours before his aunt came to knock on his door to make the Dursley's morning feast. In this reality however their was a pair of books in his trunk that weren't their before. The first was a long lost journal of a sixth year student sometime in the 1700's who transfered schools and how they did it under an assumed name. The second was a almanac of the worlds magical schools.

Normally Harry would not do anything so rash as to even think of changing schools after all he loved hogwarts and his friends. Normally Harry would skim the books and that would be that. Normally Harry wouldn't have read both books frantically and sent an emergency letter to gringotts asking how to transfer schools. However Harry is sleep deprived, short on Dursley free time and desperate and one thing even Dumbledore failed to account for is that desperate people do desperate things.

Of the schools listed in the book of schools each of them got progressively worse for Dumbledore's plans. Harry didn't know that of course he was just interested in going to a school that would teach him the skills necessary to survive and not have to let anyone else die for him. His only motivation was that no one else would have to be the spare ever again. With that in mind Harry opened the book and started his search for a school that would teach him what he needed to know to survive and maybe just maybe live.

* * *

 _Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic located in Pyrenees France. Featuring such prominent alumni as Nicolas Flamel, Beauxbaton's has a long history of excellence. Beauxbaton's curriculum is strongly oriented towards going above and beyond and every class is taught with the intention to not just learn the material but to master it and give it your own flair. Furthermore Beauxbatons teaches it's student's grace in all things and we offer classes in etiquette and dance as well as similar subjects to help achieve this goal._

 _Castelobruxo is a naturalist academy of magic located in the Amazon Rain forest. They have a strong emphasis on coexisting with nature and using magic only as a tool rather then using it for everything. Students are required to go on a hike every morning to promote student health and appreciation for nature. Featuring such notable alumni as Libatious Borage the famed potioneer._

 _The Durmstrang Institute of magic has a long history shrouded in secrets and mystery. One of the only things known publicly about the Durmstrang institute of magic is that they have a strong insistence in magical strength. This is further emphasized by the fact they offer classes on magical weaponry, war tactics, war magic, and combat training. The only known location for Durmstrang is that it's somewhere in the frozen north, they maintain there secrecy by portkeying students to the ship that takes them to school and have the ship equipped with befuddling runes to keep the student's from figuring out where they are as the ship sails._

After reading this Harry almost decided on Durmstrang but he read on anyways deciding that being reckless and not thinking things through was the reason Cedric was now six feet under.

 _The madame's school of mystical arts is a relatively new school of magic located in New Orleans, Louisiana, United Stated of America. Even though the Madame's school is only one hundred years old it has a bloody history to it. Founded and still run by the same ancient vampire The Madames school offers to teach anything at all. This has unfortunately led to tragedy a few times and created a very competitive and tight knit community among the students of this school. The madame's school of magic has a very loose admission policy only requiring that prospective students be intelligent, sentient, able to communicate effectively and magical._

 _While getting into the school is easy, staying is less so. Failing to make the minimum yearly grade gets you expelled and the higher your grade the better your personal comforts. All student quarters are enchanted to get progressively nicer as the students grades improve. Furthermore tutors and books are given based on who has the higher grade therefore if two students want the same book or tutor the student with higher grades will get first choice._

 _As such the school is highly competitive which has led to violence and even murder in it's past. However after the first incident The Madame made it so that anyone caught starting a violent encounter would be expelled. This coupled with the fact that the school would teach anything to anyone who had the aptitude created an environment that would either break it's student's or make them able to handle anything and thrive. Especially since by the time a student graduates they should become extremely adapt at handling any and all manner of underhanded tactics and coming out on top._

Officially sold Harry started putting his things away knowing his aunt would be coming to "wake" him soon, all he needed was for gringotts to reply so he could begin the process to transfer schools.


	2. Chapter 1

The Madame's School

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and make no money out of this

Chapter 1

Harry had forgotten all about the letter he sent to gringotts by the time he was put back in his cage (read room). The Dursleys had decided that since the new Mrs. number six had changed her garden theirs needed an update too. Never mind that Mrs. number six was a man stealing home wrecker (Aunt Petunia's words not his) their garden simply had to be the best. So Harry had spent all day on his hands and knees working on the garden.

As such Harry was understandably surprised to find a falcon sitting patiently next to Hedwig (Who was preening herself and cooing at the falcon) with a letter in it's beak. Harry grabbed some of the ham from the ham sandwich that was supposed to be his dinner and offered it to the falcon as well as taking the letter from the falcon. Biting into the remains of his sandwich Harry noticed an intricate wax crest on the letter that looked vaguely familiar. Figuring that if he recognized the seal it couldn't be from a death eater and therefore cursed Harry opened it up.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _We here at Gringott's bank would be happy to discuss with you the allocation of funds so you may transfer schools. Please note that the letter we sent you will double as a portkey set to activate after you speak the activation word which is Galleon. We here at Gringotts apologize for the inconvenience of having you use a portkey given your recent traumatic experience with portkey's however this is the only method mutually available to us so we may meet. Upon entering the portkey chamber someone will be alerted and you will be brought to meet me._

 _Yours in Trust,_  
 _Trickfang_  
 _Senior Account Manager of the Potter Family Account and Potter Family Trust_

Once again thinking with less then a full night of sleep and exhausted from being worked like a house elf Harry didn't even really think all he said was "Galleon,".

The first thing Harry noticed after landing with the portkey was that he was in a large circular room done in bronze tones with a domed ceiling. There were several benches along the walls made of what appeared to be brass each of which was equidistant from all the others. The room was lit by golden torches that were on either side of each of the benches. The main feature however was clearly the large arched doorway that was currently being opened by a tired looking older goblin who clearly had been expecting him.

"Good evening Mr. Potter I am Gimleteye and I will be your guide through Gringotts if you will follow me we will be leaving promptly for your meeting with your account manager," said Gimleteye before he began to tiredly shuffle away clearly very close to retirement age.

Seeing no other option Harry began to follow the older goblin down the halls "I'm sorry it's so late I only just got the letter,".

"Thats quite alright youngling we here at gringotts remain open at all hours due to the fact that some of our clientele are nocturnal," said the tired old goblin.

"I have been working the night shift here for a very long time," began the old goblin "I was reaching middle age when Albus Dumbledore himself entered these halls for the very first time,".

"But that is of no matter," said Gimleteye as he stopped in front of a large door "Your account manager's night assistant is fetching him now go ahead inside and sit down youngling,".

The old goblin then began to shuffle away mumbling about the history of the bank. Seeing no reason not to Harry walked into the office and sat in the chair clearly set up for visitors. The office itself was very spartan in it's furnishing style with little in there except the desk which was a large granite masterpiece shined to a bright sheen. The walls only had one adornment which was a large tapestry on the back wall which was full of goblin names and made of what appeared to be silver linen.

After waiting for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes the door opened. The goblin that opened the door was a little odd looking. Whereas most goblin's had orangeish skin with dark hair and eyes this goblin was bald with grey skin and dark eyes. He was also slightly taller then most of the goblins Harry had met so far. The goblin did however have the sharp features goblins were known for.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mr. Potter I am Trickfang," said the odd looking goblin introducing himself "Since this is our first meeting and you are young yet I will forgive your staring but if you must know my great grandmother was a cave troll,".

"I'm terribly sorry Trickfang," began Harry "I didn't mean to stare."

"It's quite alright Mr. Potter," said Trickfang "However you came here because you want to transfer schools, however before we begin there is a small matter to deal with regarding your account,".

"My account?" asked Harry "Yes we have sent out several requests to speak with you over the years however your magical guardian has assured us every time that you didn't wish to speak with us,".

"I'm sorry but this must be a mistake I don't have a magical guardian," said Harry who was very confused.

The odd looking goblin looked oddly constipated for a second before he pulled out of his desk and tapped a large round black stone which at his touch began to glow green from within before speaking "You mean to tell me that a one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot, and Chief Warlock of the International Confederation of Wizards has failed to inform you of his legally appointed status as your magical guardian by a month before your eleventh birthday yes or no answers please Mr. Potter,".

"No he didn't but-," began Harry in a confused voice only to be cut off by Trickfang who turned the glowing stone off before speaking again "Thank you Mr. Potter as is procedure as dictated by the Goblin-Wizard Treaty of 1742 we here at Gringotts acting as representatives of both under aged orphaned heirs and the goblin nation do have authority in matters regarding replacement of guardians if they prove inadequate,".

"Seeing as Mr. Dumbledore failed to inform you of his appointment way past his deadline we here at gringotts are your new guardians en loco parentis and in nostra iura,".

"My new guardian what does that mean," said Harry suddenly beginning to regret coming here.

"As far as Gringotts is concerned it means we will now supervise all of your legal matters the way we have your financial matters until you are an adult in whatever society you come of age in," began the goblin "As such several law suits will now be opened for defamation of character, unlawful use of a minor's endorsement, libel, and slander,".

"Furthermore you will be removed from your current household and their memories will be inspected for abuse of your person and upon proof positive we will begin matters to press charges against your current caretakers," said the goblin. "You will be placed in one of the properties owned by you with house elves for caretakers with a goblin coming to inspect your house hold once a month,".

"We here at Gringotts do not care which school you go to so long as you can afford to go there and you maintain your grades while in attendance," finished the goblin,

"So I'm being taken from the Dursley's and I can attend The Madame's School," asked Harry "Yes Mr. Potter of course this means our standard one percent fee will now be increased to five percent until you come of age and we will require you to take several tests so we can be reasonably sure of what your needs are also since you are set on The Madame's School be aware that we will assist your transfer to another school should you be dropped from their program,"

"What tests," asked Harry.

"We will do a general health scan to see what you need in order to make sure you are in optimum health as well as a magical core scan to check your magical health," began Trickfang "Furthermore we will do an Inheritance test to see which Vaults you are eligible for so we can make sure your monetary well being is also optimal,"

"Um how do these tests work?" asked Harry.

The goblin pulled out three separate bowls, three separate knives and three pieces of paper. The first set was a jade bowl with a bone handled silver knife and faintly glowing white paper. The second was a clear quartz bowl with a wooded bladed knife with a handle that was shifting colors slowly and a grey roll of parchment paper. The third was a golden bowl with a marble hilted golden knife and a silver colored roll of parchment.

"I will require three drops of blood in the first bowl, seven in the second and one in the third," said Trickclaw "I will then mix your blood with the necessary potions which we will then use with a dictoquill to write the results on the paper,".

"What about my godfather what about Sirius," said Harry.

"We here at gringotts are aware of Mr. Black's innocence and will begin proceedings to have a trial held for him and when he is cleared of all charges he will be placed in your household and he will have a overall health evaluation to see how we would handle guardianship,".

"Now Mr. Potter your hand please," said Trickfang. When Harry offered his hand one by one the odd looking goblin methodically cut Harry making sure only to use the proper knives and taking only as much blood as was needed. He then dumped an off-white potion in the jade bowl followed by a mint green potion and then what appeared to be water but smelled like rotting fish from as far away as Harry was sitting. The goblin then stirred the ingredients together and dipped a dictoquill in the potion and it began to write in a light green ink on the white paper.

Once the dictoquill had finished writing the goblin proceeded to read the softly glowing white parchment aloud:

 **Medical Problems currently experienced by Harrison James Potter**

 **Improperly set knee bones**

 **Improperly set shoulder bone**

 **Improperly set collar bone**

 **Blood Abnormality caused by the presence of basilisk venom in patients system constantly being healed by the presence of phoenix tears in patients system**

 **Impaired eyesight caused by warped inner eye lens due to early life bright light exposure**

 **Mild malnutrition caused by improper diet**

 **Soul Fragment embedded in scar located on forehead**

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN SOUL FRAGMENT," shouted Harry.

"Mr. Potter please calm down as all of these problems can be dealt with and handled accordingly," began Trickclaw " The bone problems, malnutrition and your eye sight can all be dealt with by potions easily enough,".

"As for the soul fragment in your curse scar it can be dealt with interestingly enough by something you already have in your system," began Trickfang "Due to the basilisk blood and phoenix tears being in your system both acting as powerful foreign magic elements in your system you were always going to go through a creature inheritance in order to compensate,".

"If we were to use a custom ritual to both induce this inheritance and empower these ingredients the basilisk venom would kill the soul fragment and the phoenix tears would keep you alive," said Trickfang.

"And what would I become I just want to be normal just Harry," said Harry.

"The magic of the ritual would search your ancestry to find a creature that could accommodate both phoenix and basilisk DNA so it would undoubtedly be something naturally dark and winged or naturally light but scaled as for your identity it shouldn't affect your personality beyond altering your instincts,".

"What if it finds nothing," asked Harry anxiously deciding to deal with the issue of normalcy later when their were less problems to deal with.

"Then the ritual would create a hybridized amalgamation of human, basilisk and phoenix and you would be a chimera which is officially a magically created mix of various creatures," replied Trickfang who was apparently just as level headed as he was crafty.

"Why are you being so helpful," asked Harry suspiciously.

"Because when I was a young goblin your father saw something in me worth replacing his old corrupt account manager with and I'm returning the favor as he made sure my line was prosperous so I will do the same for him," said Trickfang.

"I have worked for years to attempt to get you out from under Dumbledores thumb and I'm going to make sure you have all the chances you always should have had Mr. Potter," finished Trickfang to Harry who was flattered by the goblin's praise of his father.

"Now I will do the inheritance test but the magical core test will have to wait until after we heal you as your magical core will change after your inheritance," said Trickfang once again all business. Pulling a series of potions out of his desk once more he dumped them one by one into the golden bowl and mixed them together. Before dipping a dictoquill into the bowl as he did before he ladled a small amount out and poured a drop onto an ornate looking box. After the box flashed a golden color the goblin dipped a dictoquill into the concoction and it began to write.

After the dictoquill finished writing in it's golden ink the goblin picked up the parchment and began to read it.

 **Harrison James Potter**

 **Potter Heir Apparent**  
 **Through Paternal Blood line**  
 **6,750,520 Galleons, 12,000 Sickles, 27,000 Knuts**  
 **Vaults 685 (Family Monetary Vault) 686 (Heirloom vault) 687 (Heir vault)**  
 **Godricks Hollow, Bravefox Manor, Foxcroft Castle (Potter Family Seat) and several miscellaneous properties**

 **Black Heir Apparent**  
 **Through blood by grandmother and through appointment as sole heir of current lord Sirius Orion Black**  
 **12,389,320 Galleons, 28,000 Sickles, 86,000 Knuts**  
 **Vaults 384 (Monetary Vault) 385 (Heirloom Vault) 386-389 (Heir Vaults) 390-395 (Available Dowry Vaults)**  
 **#12 Grimmuald Place (Town home), Black Isle (Unplottable), Ater Regia (Family seat) and several miscellaneous properties**

 **Peverell Heir Apparent**  
 **Only living direct descendant through paternal bloodline**  
 **15,782,675,350 Galleons, 5,000,000 Sickles, 45,000 Knuts**  
 **Vaults 7(Monetary Vault), Vault 17 (Heirloom Vault), Vault 18 (Heir Vault)**  
 **Mortus Turris (Family Seat) several miscellaneous properties**

 **Rosier Heir Apparent**  
 **Closest living direct descendant through maternal line as mother's great grandmother was a squib produced by this line**  
 **2,859,720 Galleons, 5,750,636 Sickles, 320 Knuts**  
 **Vaults 722 (Monetary Vault), 723 (Heirloom Vault) 724 (Heir Vault)**  
 **Rosier Manor, a couple of miscellaneous properties**

"I'm sorry how much money did you say," said Harry before almost passing out which he would have done had he not been immediately doused in cold water produced from a goblet pulled out of Trickfang's desk.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter but we don't have a lot of time left," apologized Trickfang insincerely.

"Since you will be undergoing a procedure here we will provide you with a room for you to rest in tonight as a guest of the goblin nation as our ritual goblins prepare for your ritual tomorrow," said Trickfang.

Trickfang then tapped a specific portion of his desk in a random pattern before telling Harry to follow him as he got up from behind his desk. After following Trickfang down a seemingly random series of hallways they arrived at a nondescript door. Trickfang then let Harry into the room and bid him goodnight before telling him some potions would arrive for him in the morning. Suddenly feeling all of the exhaustion of the past couple weeks hitting him all at once his head hit the pillow and Harry knew he would regret falling asleep but he simply couldn't stay awake another second.

* * *

A/N Umm yeah so I know this is a little cliché but I want to deconstruct the clichés on this type of fic and build on them so it will get better. Also if anyone wants to beta this that would be great cause I'm not the best at editing.


	3. Chapter 2

The Madame's School

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and I make no money off of this

A/N: There are only two cannon characters that I don't like being Molly and Ginny weasley. Molly plays favorites and as a mom myself any parent that can play favorites at all is abusive and her treatment of Ron was neglect and her treatment of the twins borders on abuse and in her own way Percy was abused because it was her treatment of him that gave him his attitude of superiority. I don't like Ginny because I feel like she was forced on us and she went from being an under developed female Neville with no talent to while not a perfect person she was the perfect person for Harry and that is completely unrealistic. However I started this with the intention to practice my ability to stay in character so I will write them as close to as J K Rowling did as I could so molly will be portrayed as a loudmouthed mother hen who is flawed but loves her family and I will write Ginny the way she should have been written as a shy quiet girl with secret bravery which is the way she was originally written. As for Dumbledore since that is a contentious issue I'll let you know I fall between the evil and good dumbledore camp as I believe he is a chess master type with a heart of gold so I'm gonna write him that way manipulative and controlling yes but evil no just stubborn and set in his ways the way old men tend to be. I will try not to bash them so please let me know if I do in story.

Chapter 2

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up from his usual night terror was that he was not alone. There was a goblin at his bedside table that was paler then your typical goblin with white eyes instead of the usual dark eyes. The goblin in question had clearly just placed three potion's on his bedside table along with a light breakfast of oatmeal, toast and milk. It was clearly a female goblin based on it's body shape and it was wearing a white uniform clearly meant for the goblin healers.

The goblin noticing he was awake said in a squeaky voice "Oh good your awake take those potions and then eat your breakfast. The green potion is a nutrition potion for your malnutrition you will need to take that daily for the next three months. The blue one is an eyesight correction potion which you will need to take everyday two times a day for the next two weeks. Lastly the orange one is a bone correction potion which you will need to take three times a day for the next three days," explained the goblin healer.

"Someone will be by in an hour or two to begin your ritual," she squeaked before walking away humming cheerily under her breath.

Harry shrugged and then downed the green potion and almost immediately regretted it as it's strong peppery taste burned his mouth as it went down. So Harry immediately grabbed the toast and frantically bit into it to stifle the heat. Harry wasn't too bothered by the second potion until the after taste got to him since while it initially tasted like water it had a slimy aftertaste. Shrugging his shoulders and figuring he should get it over with Harry drank the orange potion and was pleasantly surprised with its sugary taste even if it was a bit thick.

Not long after finishing his breakfast their was a knock at the door "It's alright it's open," said Harry.

The door opened and behind it was Trickfang his account manager "I was informed by Healer Brighteye that you were awake so I came to get you for your ritual,".

"Thanks," said Harry.

"No problem Mr. Potter, did you sleep well last night ?" asked Trickfang.

"Yes thank you," said Harry politely "What all will the ritual involve, do you know?".

"It will involve us cutting you at locations on your body that are magically significant and you standing naked in the center of a circle as we chant around you," answered Trickfang.

"And you're sure," began Harry "About me still being normal you know just Harry,".

"Mr. Potter from where I stand you humans are the weird ones and I'm sure to a mermaid we ourselves are weird," began Trickfang "Normalcy is both subjective and overrated,".

"Now are you ready now or do you need to make use of the facilities before we go ?" asked Trickfang.

"No if I don't do this now I'll lose my nerve it's now or never," said Harry as his eyes hardened determinedly.

"Very well if you will follow me Mr. Potter," said Trickfang politely as he turned around and gestured for Harry to follow him.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed about the chamber was that it looked like a cave with glowing lines running through it. Sitting prominently in the center of the room was a raised stone table surrounded by four pedestals. The lines themselves were glowing a light blue color and though they appeared random at first at closer inspection they were clearly placed with an overall image in mind. At the far end of the room were four goblins dress in grey robes.

One Goblin stepped forward and said "Mr. Potter I am Steelsoul and I am the chief of this troupe,".

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Steelsoul," said Harry quietly almost as though he didn't want to disturb the solemness of the room he was in.

"You will need to remove all clothing for this ritual to work properly," said Steelsoul whose voice was all business.

"Are you sure that's really necessary maybe I should just keep my underwear on," suggested Harry awkwardly.

"No mister potter any clothing worn by you during the ritual would burn and therefore burn you," said Steelsoul "Stopping the ritual halfway through at any point would kill you so even if your boxer's were to catch fire we wouldn't be able to stop if we wanted to save you," said the ritual goblin wryly.

"Oh well I see," said Harry before shyly beginning to remove his clothes.

"Mr. Potter as a word of warning this will hurt quite a bit," said Steelsoul.

After removing the last article of clothing Harry was directed to lay on the stone table. The ritual goblins then each pulled a knife out of their robes and proceeded to methodically cut into Harry's flesh. The first cut's were on the underside of his knees followed by on his hips and his chest just to the left and below his shoulders. The ritual goblins then cut Harry on his upper arms in the same spot just below his shoulders.

Harry was warned the next parts would be painful as they cut into his upper feet followed by his forehead then just above his bits and finally his back just below his shoulder blade and just at the top of his buttocks. The Ritual goblins then walked in a circle each taking a turn to put the blood on their knives in the bowls. They then took positions with Steelsoul to the north of him and they held their blades up. They each said one word in gobbledegook and each of the bowls had a different thing happen to them as well as the floor and ceiling having something happen.

The bowl to the north had a small red tree grow from it that looked to be made of blood. The bowl to the west had the blood in it rise up and form a bubble floating in the air just above it. The blood in the bowl to the east began to spin and rise up into a stable miniature crimson twister. The blood in the bowl to the south of Harry caught fire but it didn't burn. Finally the ceiling began to shine with a bright light and the floor seemed to darken to a pitch black color.

As one the goblins began to chant in gobbledegook slowly and low pitched almost a hum but steadily raising in speed and volume. As the goblins voices grew in power Harry began to feel his blood begin to gain a pressure to it. This pressure soon built to a point where it was beginning to be painful. That was only the beginning.

Steelsoul then began chanting something separate from the other goblins and the pressure in Harry's blood exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Harry in agony as his skin began to stretch and shift. His bones were reshaping themselves into new forms and he was gaining some organs and losing other. Wings exploded from his back in a shower of gore and all the while Harry's blood and magic began to boil. Finally when the changes were finishing and the chant reached its crescendo and with a silent scream something black began to seep from his scar.

The blood tree ate it then withered and died. The blood bubble absorbed it and instantly evaporated. The crimson twister sucked it in and it got more violent and larger before dissipating. The blood fire burned it and it exploded. Finally the light and shadow returned to normal.

As the chant died down Harry passed out as the magic in the room finally allowed him to escape his suffering. The last thing Harry saw before he blacked out was a group of white clad goblin healers rushing into the room presumably to heal the damage the ritual caused.

* * *

While Harry was being seen to by Goblin Healers the order was just short of devolving into a brawl. Sirius was shouting at Snape with their faces so close together that they would kiss if someone bumped them together. Remus was very calmly informing Arthur that harridan's make poor wives and Arthur was being held back by his oldest two son's who looked like they'd rather let him go. Moody was two seconds from hexing Molly who was shouting at everyone. Meanwhile Dumbledore was smiling patiently.

Dumbledore then raised his wand creating a bright flash of light and a loud exploding sound. "Now if you are all done behaving like school children I do believe Mundungus was going to share with us a story,".

"Mundungus if you will," said Dumbledore smiling pleasantly.

"Well see there was an urgent deal see," began Mundungus who was pulling his collar down nervously "It was only gonna last an hour and these cauldrons were a bleedin steal I tells ya, thirty galleons for the lot,".

"So obviously I had ta kip out for a bit and the little bliter was dead tired on account of his working on that garden of his," began Mundungus who was clearly stalling for time "I only left for an hour right,".

"Mr. Fletcher please cease your inane brain dead prattle some of us have more important things to do then listen to your drunken ramblings about the potter brat who probably ran away cause he didn't get the shirt he wanted," sneered Snape rather cuttingly.

"Severus please," said Dumbledore before waving his hand at Mundungus to continue.

"Anyway when I got back from my super short detour the bliters cousin had been bleadin kissed and scarhead was missin he was," shouted Mundungus who was pulling his hair "It's not my fault honest I was only gone for a moment I swears on my bleadin honor,".

"What honor," began Snape.

"Severus," said Dumbledore amiably "Have you heard anything from Tom about this as it's clear the dementors have joined him once more and were used to kidnap Mr. Potter,".

"No Headmaster if this plan was in the works then I was not made aware of this fact," said Snape for once speaking without a sneer.

"Then we may have to consider the possibility that your position has been compromised I want you to go back but be cautious," said Dumbledore before turning to the Weasley family.

"Molly I want you to take your kids and search Diagon Alley tomorrow as Harry may have escaped the dementors and went to the first safe place he could think of," said Dumbledore whose eye's were twinkling merrily.

"Of course the poor dear must be all lost and hungry I'll have to make sure to feed him as soon as we see him," said Molly as she rung her hands on her apron.

"Arthur, Kingsley, Nymphadora ("DON'T CALL ME THAT," shouted Tonks who Dumbledore promptly ignored) can you please search the ministry tomorrow young Mr. Potter may have gone their to report the dementor Attack if he did escape," said Dumbldore whose eyes were still twinkling.

"Remus and Sirius please remain here in case we receive either a letter from Harry or a ransom letter," said Dumbledore who despite the topic of conversation seemed cheery as always.

"The rest of you I want searching the various wizarding villages spread throughout wizarding Britain as Mr. Potter may have stumbled on them after escaping the dementor's," said Dumbledore.

"Alastor could you check with your contacts at azkaban to see if they know anything about any rogue dementors," said Dumbledore.

Albus was about to dismiss the order when a falcon flew through the hole in the wards set up for owl mail and dropped a letter with a very official wax seal on his lap before flying back out. Picking up the letter albus opened it and began to read. As he read further and further down the list his expression grew paler and paler. Finally finishing the letter Albus very calmly put it down and took a deep breath.

"Oh dear," was all Albus could say in response to the letter.

* * *

"When Harry finally came to the first thing he noticed was pain. However as the seconds rolled by that began to pass and he began to notice an uncomfortable pressure from his back. Then he noticed it wasn't coming from his back at all but something else. Finally working up the courage to look over his shoulder he saw the pressure was coming from what appeared to be large black wings.

"I have wings," said Harry faintly clearly stunned by this discovery.

"Yes Mr. Potter you do in fact you have two pairs of them which is par for the course for your new species," said Trickfang who was sitting in Harry's bedside chair.

"What new species is that then," said Harry who was holding onto his panic very well if you ignored how tightly he was holding the sheets.

"Mr. Potter you are now a lampade," began Trickfang "Lampades are a subspecies of nymph which are beings that were originally manifestations of natural magics with Lampade's being the manifestation of natural death magic,".

"You will find Mr. Potter that this comes with a whole host of new things for you to get used to," said Trickfang as though he was reading from a textbook "For one all Lampade's possess the ability to create soul flame which is a type of flame that burns bright blue and burns the soul rather than the body. Furthermore all lampades can see perfectly in pitch darkness and can command the dead to do their bidding,".

"Of course all of these powers will require practice," finished Trickfang.

"Would you care to see the changes in your appearance ?" Asked the goblin as he pointed to a mirror on the far wall.

The first thing Harry noticed about his appearance when he stood in front of the mirror was that his scar was gone. The second thing was obviously the two pairs of long thin black wings with surprisingly soft feathers. He was also thinner and his skin was paler then it had ever been. The final change Harry immediately noticed was that the white of his eye was now black with his pupil's being white and his iris was glowing softly.

"This is horrible," said Harry despairingly as his shoulders slumped "Now I'll never be normal,".

"Incorrect Mr. Potter your wings are retractable and your eyes can be covered fairly easily," said Trickfang.

"But what about being just Harry no one will ever believe I am who I say I am again," said Harry who was suddenly glaring at Trickfang.

"I offer you something better a chance at true normalcy," said Trickfang whose trademark cleverness was clearly showing up again.

"How so," asked Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You have the legal right to use three other surnames and as your legal guardians we will allow you to legally change your name and since that part of the ministry is filed by magic only they will never know," said Trickfang who was grinning slyly.

"You mean I could finally be normal," asked Harry as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Especially since your going to a school where magical creatures are perfectly normal and the headmistress is an ancient vampire so old no one knows her true name," said Trickfang.

"So whats my new name then," said Harry grinning widely.

"You are now Damien Morton Peverell," said Trickfang waving papers in Harry's face that he was hiding in his pocket.

"What are those ?" asked Harry or rather Damien.

"Your certificate of name change, acceptance letter to The Madame's School, International Portkey Passport and the deed to the unplottable town home the Rosier family owned in the french quarter that I had renovated as you were indisposed," said Trickfang now once more wearing the constipated look that Damien was guessing was his version of a smile.

"When do I leave ?" asked Damien.

"In two hours so you had better go," said Trickfang who put all of those papers in a suitcase which had other stuff in it "In the suitcase is also the keys to your vaults the, your heirship rings, a bag connected directly to your account and a credit card that works in muggle shop that does the same,".

"By the way the suitcase is a portkey to your house have a nice trip," said Trickfang who was making an odd gasping and snorting noise Damien guess was a laugh as the portkey whisked him away.


End file.
